An Unwelcome Reunion
by vixana666
Summary: Vincent goes to apologise to Lucrecia, but when he returns to the inn a surprise awaits him. Lame title, but basically a SephiXVinnie. Contains Lemon, swearing and BDSM.
1. Chapter I Night

**

* * *

**

This is the same story as before, but I've condensed some of the chapters down into one. I didn't like having several, very short chapters. Sorry if it bugs you, tell me and I'll try and revert it. So here is V2.0. As always, tell me what you think! Though if you've read it before, nothing else has changed. It's just slightly more polished.  
If you havn't read before, This is set some time between Vincent's encounter with Lucrecia, and the end of the game.

**_WARNING_ _This fic contains yaoi (guy on guy), sex, swearing, BDSM, blood and violence. The rating is there for a reason._**

**_Disclaimer To be honest, I think if I owned FFVII it would all be like this. Though the fangirls may be happy, I don't think everyone else would be. Good job Squeenix won't let me get my grubby little paws on it ._**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lucrecia"

The husky voice echoed across the cavern, although it was barely more than a whisper. He felt, more than heard, her response.

"It's not your fault. You were just trying to help me, to put me at peace"

"Regardless, I should never have lied to you, of all people. Forgive me"

The man stood to leave, his tattered red cape unfurling gracefully to his knees as he rose. His artificially clawed hand clattered against the rock as he pushed himself up from the floor, and turning his back on the woman suspended in mako crystal, he walked out. He shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes, but it didn't help, of course. Although it was annoying, it stopped the world seeing the telltale red eyes of the monster he had become.

A while later and he was back at the inn where he had left his companions. Back in Niebelheim, so close to his old self-imposed prison. He would have returned to his coffin, but he was surprised how much he enjoyed the company of AVALANCHE. And anyway, he owed it to Lucrecia to finish the job he started. He would not go back to his slumber until he finished off that good for nothing basta-

"Vincent! Over here!" A gaggle of people were sat in the corner of the bar, a longhaired girl was stood, calling him over. He drifted over, his mind elsewhere.

"Hello Tifa, guys" He acknowledged them with a nod of his head. "I hope you don't mind, I was going to turn in now. I'm a little tired" He turned, his cape making a faint 'swoosh', headed up the staircase, and into his room. He couldn't face company tonight. As soon as he shut the door he headed into the bathroom, removing his cape and headband on the way. They simply dropped onto the ground, and lay discarded. He shut the bathroom door, his mind still elsewhere.

He was still thinking of the silver-haired menace. It was all Hojo's fault, really, but he couldn't help feeling a huge hatred for the _freak_ son of Lucrecia. For everything he'd done to the world. All the pain he'd brought. He had lied to Lucrecia about Sephiroth's death, and the only way to put that right was to make sure he was killed. The evil was in his nature, since Hojo's prenatal experiments, so he couldn't be stopped any other way. The thought of his two worst enemies, Hojo and Sephiroth, had sent him into a rage. He punched the bathroom mirror, in hope of dispelling it. All it achieved was piercing the taught skin across the knuckles of his right hand, and sending a spiders web of cracks across the glass. He muttered a few obscenities, and ran it under the cold tap. The numbness sent a shiver up his arm, but soon dispelled the pain and bleeding. He'd had worse anyway. He unbuckled the gun holster from his thigh and removed his shoes, in an attempt to calm down.

On walking back into his bedroom it was a moment before he realised things weren't quite as they should be. It wasn't until he went to pick up the clothes he'd discarded earlier, that he noticed his headband was missing. How could that be? Shrugging, he folded the cape over the back of a chair, and decided to look for it in the morning. He pulled back the bed sheets, and sat, leaning against the pillow, for a moment. He saw a glint in the shadows. Sure it was just a beam of moonlight, he looked back at the place he'd seen it. There was defiantly some thing there! Before he got a chance to jump up, it bore down upon him. He could feel the edge of a blade scratching against his soft, white throat, but couldn't see the wielder. He was trapped against the headboard, unable to move, or even shout out. Then, a voice came from the darkness. A deep, familiar voice.

"Long time no see, Vincent"

That voice. It awoke hate and fear in the pit of his stomach, and kindled a fire in his heart. He had been ambushed. At that moment, the wielder of the blade stepped out of the shadow, moonlight glinting off his pale skin and silver hair.

"_Sephiroth_." Vincent spat the word, with as much venom as he could muster, in the life threatening circumstances. Sephiroth lowered the blade slightly, and Vincent's hand shot to his thigh, reaching for his gun. The intruder laughed, the sound of which sent a shiver down Vincent's spine as he realised his stupidity. He had left the holster in the bathroom! Preoccupied with his rage at the man now stood before him, he had left the gun there, and now it was the only thing that could save him. Had the situation been any different, Vincent might have been amused at the irony.

"Now now, Vincent. You could sound happier to see me. I know I'm happy to finally see you. I've been following you and your little friends for _weeks_ waiting for an opportunity like this. To finally have you on your own..." As he spoke, he walked slowly forward, blade still held within striking distance of the man on the bed.

Vincent was puzzled by the tone in the other mans voice. It didn't sound like the hate he certainly harboured for this man; the feeing he assumed would be mutual. It sounded gentler, almost... _loving_?

* * *

Sephiroth's anticipation was getting hard to control. He was so near the bed now that if Vincent's eyes wandered downwards he would see the telltale bulge in his trousers, the reason for the longing in his voice. He couldn't hold himself back much longer. It was taking all his self-control to stop himself leaping on the leather-clad man right now. He decided he couldn't take any more small talk.

He leant forward onto the bed, and pushed Vincent down from his seated position, so that he was led down. Vincent looked confused, but abided, his eyes still on the colossal blade just inches from his head. Sephiroth reached towards Vincent's neck, causing him to flinch slightly, but the look of confusion on his face grew even more as Sephiroth undid the top button of his shirt with one hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled. Sephiroth sighed; he guessed he'd have some protest, but to need this so soon? He reached into his trenchcoat...

* * *

Vincent saw Sephiroth pull a piece of red cloth from the folds of his long coat. It was his headband! What could the bastard want with that? The man must have a sick plan in store for him; he could have finished him off, and moved onto the others who would be turning in about now. He shuddered at this thought. Whatever terrible death Sephiroth had planned for him, he would probably repeat for the others. He wished he could warn them in some way, but was still wary of Matsumune lying next to him. To his shock, at that moment the blade was discarded. Vincent looked at the man above him, taking the cloth in both hands now. So he was about to be throttled?

He was shocked to find he was so calm, things seeming to move in slow motion. He opened his mouth to shout a warning to the others, taking a gulp of air in. In a flash of red, the headband was jammed roughly into his mouth, and being tied firmly behind his head. He couldn't warn the others. He mumbled helplessly through his makeshift gag, but the words were incoherent muffles.

* * *

Sephiroth laughed in that chilling way again, shocked at how easy it had been to incapacitate his prey. He moved over slightly, to straddle the gagged man. He had left the hands untied on purpose, to see how much of a fight Vincent would put up. Sephiroth now slowly undid the straps on his own coat, and slipped out of it. Looking into Vincent's blood red eyes, he could see the pieces start to fall into place. He finally realised what was about to happen. About time too.

* * *

He had felt it as soon as Sephiroth had straddled him. The realisation suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt. He could feel a huge lump in the mans trousers, rubbing against his thigh every time either one of them moved. It made him retch against his gag when he thought what would happen next. He watched as his dominator slowly, seductively unfastened his trenchcoat, to reveal the toned, muscular chest and arms. He could never hope to fight against those muscles unarmed, and in his current position. Just then, Sephiroth looked down into his eyes, saw the fear, and smiled. That smile was infuriating. That smug _BASTARD_! How _DARE_ he look at me like that! Vincent lashed out with his clawed hand; the only weapon left to him, and slashed the muscled chest above him. Blood dripped down the contours of Sephiroth's body, emphasising the six-pack. However, the smile only faltered momentarily.

"Stop it, _bitch_" He said silkily, before grabbing a handful of Vincent's hair and yanking his head upwards, angling it towards his face. Sephiroth leaned in, and Vincent could barely feel the pain in his scalp against the terror that filled him now. Sephiroth's hot breath played across his face, and their noses almost touched.

* * *

Sephiroth licked his lips, moving the gag down over the chin. Abstaining for just a moment longer. Then he tilted his head, and leaned in the final inch. Their lips met, and after a moment Sephiroth pressed harder, hungrily. He could tell that Vincent was not enjoying the kiss, and was not going to allow his tongue entrance, so Sephiroth bit down on his lip.

The momentary gasp was all he needed. The feeling of his tongue, roaming inside the mans mouth was ecstasy. He could feel a movement of arms behind him, and for a moment thought that Vincent was reaching up, to pull himself into the kiss, but was wrong. The next thing he felt was the scratching of nails and claws tearing at his back, and moaned, half pleasure and half pain. Yanking Vincent's head away from his own with one hand, he used the other to slap him across the face. Hard.

* * *

Vincent's head snapped to the side with the blow, and then a feral snarl escaped his lips. Sephiroth simply smiled down in that infuriating, smug way, and pulled the gag roughly back into place. When they kissed, Vincent had felt the bulge grow harder. It was sickening, and he knew it wouldn't be long until Sephiroth would relieve that pressure. If he could hold off that moment, perhaps he could find a way to escape. He had no idea yet of how he could get out from between the powerful thighs of the horny man, and away from his hardening penis.

Vincent snarled as Sephiroth reached towards his shirt again, flexing his claw in warning, but Sephiroth overpowered it with one hand, using the other to undo the next few buttons in a matter of moments. Now the top of his chest was exposed, the moonlight throwing shadows in the dips around his collarbone. Sephiroth traced the line of it gently with his finger, and moaned, very softly, in anticipation. Vincent felt his arms being pulled above his head, wrists encircled powerfully, and held to the headboard by one large, strong hand. They was a moment when Sephiroth reached into the coat on the bed behind him, and came out with a length of rope. Vincent had gone numb; all he could feel was the tingling remainder of the slap. He saw what was happening, but his mind had stopped processing it all, trying to block it out. Once he was tied there was nothing he could do to stop being... violated.

* * *

Vincent was such a beautiful vision, bound against the headboard. There was a pink handprint blossoming on his cheek, and a few drops of blood on his half-bared alabaster chest, dripping from wounds in his dominators chest.

"Mmm... I could eat you up..." muttered Sephiroth, bending his head down to Vincent's neck. He licked, sucked and nipped at the tender, white skin, his mouth proving to be as dextrous as his hands. He felt the tension in his loins grow even further, though he didn't think it possible. He wouldn't be able to take much more, that much he was sure of. He moved further down the neck, reaching the collarbone, the line of which he traced with his tongue. He used his hands to massage the parts of chest still covered with leather, yearning to remove the rest of it. He let his hands massage further down, reaching the top of the trousers. He felt Vincent's muscles grow rigid beneath his hands, terrified that those hands would stray further down, but they didn't. Instead they returned to the chest, to finish unbuttoning the shirt. Once it was cast open Sephiroth leaned back momentarily, to see the toned muscle, covered in marble white skin, in it's full glory, before leaning his head in for a second time, to lick and nibble those parts he hadn't yet reached. He paused when he found the soft, pink mound of a nipple, and took it between his teeth carefully. He sucked and for the first time, he heard a small moan of pleasure escape the man beneath him.

* * *

He couldn't take it. How could he be _ENJOYING_ what this monster of a man was doing to him? This man who had slain so many, who had killed his friend, Aerith? He had just _MOANED_ for Christ's sake. He had never known that his nipples could be so sensitive, or feel so good. He angled his head so he could see what Sephiroth was doing to him now. He was moving down the line between his abs, over his bellybutton. Towards his trousers. Oh God no. Any pleasure he had been feeling the moment before vanished, and he gave a small cry, forgetting about the headband that still obstructed his speech. However, Sephiroth evidently heard, as he looked up, smiling. He pulled himself up, until his face was level with Vincent's neck, and kissed it softly. Vincent heard him murmuring into soft hollow beneath his chin, felt the vibrations from Sephiroth's Adams apple ripple across his collarbone. The head at his throat lifted, to nibble on his earlobe instead. It felt absolutely amazing, but he still couldn't help feeling torn between pleasure and hatred of the man administering it. Vincent was then aware of a hand, fingering at the fly of his trousers.

* * *

"May I?" Asked Sephiroth, raising an eyebrow quizzically. His question was answered by an angry, muffled rant.  
"I take that as a no..." He replied, downhearted, before reaching to his own trousers. The same muffled shouts accompanied this action, but he ignored them this time, and slipped his boots off, before undoing the fly of his trousers. He slowly pushed them down to his knees, and then kicked them off onto the floor.  
"Ah, that feels better!" He said, looking down at the erection pulsing through his boxer shorts.  
"Leather is so constricting sometimes, don't you agree?" He asked, hands returning to Vincent's fly. A moment of internal debate as he listened to the muffled screams, before deciding to ignore the shouts again. He teasingly undid the fly... so slowly... leaning over to nip Vincent's ab quickly between his teeth.

He slid the trousers off easily, and dropped them on top of his own. Sephiroth was pleasantly shocked. Apparently Vincent didn't like wearing underwear. He chuckled to himself; shooting a glance up to the naked mans face. Vincent was flushing, almost the same colour as his signature cape, but went deathly pale a moment later. Sephiroth had taken his penis, and started caressing it. He wrapped his hand around the base, and started pumping. He heard Vincent's reluctant moan, and squeezed tighter, his passion renewed.

* * *

How could he help but NOT enjoy this? No one had touched him this way in thirty years! He knew it wouldn't be long until he came, abstinence had that effect, and so he let the delicious, molten ecstasy wash over his body, intensifying at his crotch. He moaned abidingly at Sephiroth's work, glad now for the gag, as it made the moans quieter, less audible to whoever was in the room next to him. He expected it was another member of AVALANCHE, and cringed as he imagined what they would think of his current position. He struggled momentarily, but Sephiroth must have mistaken the movement. He was chuckling again, that couldn't be good.

* * *

Sephiroth flashed one more smirk at Vincent, before repositioning his head. He stopped pumping at the - now firm - muscle in his hand, and slipped his mouth over it. He felt the tip tickling the back of his throat as he forced his mouth to engulf Vincent, fighting back his gag reflex. He moved his tongue around, wanting to taste every bit of it, wanting to cause the writhing, bucking man beneath him as much pleasure as possible. With his hands he started to massage the inside of Vincent's thighs, the muscles of which were tight with pleasure. Sephiroth then started moving his head up and down, letting the phallus slip out of his throat, and back down again. It wasn't long before he felt a spurt of salty liquid slip down his throat, and heard Vincent's climax. He swallowed, before coming up grinning at Vincent. There was an odd look in his face. Pleasure was there, of course, but there was some thing else. _Shame._

"What's the matter, Vincent? Didn't you enjoy it? It sounded to me like you did." Sephiroth chuckled again, smirking at the man he straddled. Vincent looked up, apparently shocked at the speech. He replied gruffly

"It's been... thirty years..." He mumbled the last bit, but Sephiroth's ears still picked it up. He gave another smirk, and saw it annoyed Vincent.

"Aw, Vinnie." He said patronisingly "I just thought you liked me. It's really been that long?" Vincent's flush was enough answer. Sephiroth loved it when he blushed; it was such a contrast to the vampire's usual snowy complexion. He wrapped his mouth around the penis again, and gave another oral onslaught.

* * *

Vincent could hardly believe what was happening. This blowjob made the first feel terrible in comparison, and he wouldn't have thought that possible. The ex-general was doing fabulous things with his mouth, whilst massaging his thighs and hips with his free hands. He was sure that most of his penis was down Sephiroth's throat, though he couldn't be sure as the pleasure was washing over him, causing him to cry out against his gag, struggle against his bonds.

Although he felt no attraction to Sephiroth, at the moment he wanted his hands free so that he could run his hands through that impossibly long, silky, silver hair. He wanted to hold Sephiroth closer to his body, to make sure he never stopped what he was doing. Vincent could feel the muscles in his abdomen tighten, knew that orgasm wasn't far. He also knew that Sephiroth would stop when that happened, and tried to put off the moment. He held it off for a few seconds, but still came into the other mans mouth. As he predicted, Sephiroth sat up again, smirking again. That smirk was infuriating, but despite it Vincent still wanted the man's chest pressed against his, to have his neck bitten. He almost laughed at this, as he remembered that everyone called him 'the vampire'. His unvoiced wishes were granted, as Sephiroth brought his head down to Vincent's chest, showering kisses across the collarbone. The trail of kisses moved up the smooth column of his neck, and there Sephiroth began to nip and suck his soft skin. It felt amazing, though he was suddenly glad his cape was so high-collared.

* * *

Sephiroth stopped sucking, and leaned back to admire his work. On the gasping man's neck beneath him, a purple, bruise like mark was flushing, darker every minute. Vincent was looking up at him with wide, begging eyes, as if to ask 'Why did you stop?' He thought it was time.

"I'll take off your gag now, if you're a good boy." He said huskily, teasingly. Vincent's red eyes grew wider still, making Sephiroth chuckle to himself. He almost looked innocent, excluding the fact that he was sweaty and naked under an equally sweaty, almost as naked man. With one hand Sephiroth caressed Vincent's cheek, and with the other deftly undid the makeshift gag. Once it was removed, Vincent barely had time to crack his jaw back into position before Sephiroth brought his mouth down, to kiss the still-tied man. The surprised moan he heard encouraged him, and he kissed harder, forcing his way into Vincent's mouth with his tongue. He explored the other mans mouth, felt their tongues lashing together, and apart again.

It was nice to have Vincent kiss him back, and he entwined his fingers in the tangled, black hair of his lover, pulling him closer than he thought possible. Their hips started grinding against each other, and Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. He broke away from the kiss, and pulled his own underwear off, flinging across the room in his enthusiasm. Vincent looked up; shocked at the sudden outburst, before Sephiroth noticed the red eyes wandering downwards, and the pupils contract when they came to the, now bare, crotch. It might have been fear or it might have been awe (after all, he WAS hung like a fucking donkey).

Sephiroth grinned, wider than he had all night, and grabbed Vincent's shoulder. The dark haired man's protests were lost, as Sephiroth flipped him over, burying his face in the pillow. The grin spread wider still. Sephiroth ran his left hand down Vincent's spine to caress his arse. It looked so perfect, like a marble sculpture, an illusion made more convincing by the icy white skin. Sephiroth saw as Vincent tried to raise his head out of the pillow, and pushed it back down with his free hand, keeping that hand positioned on the shoulder to stop any more movement. He couldn't have Vincent yelling out and drawing attention now, not when Sephiroth was about to get his. He brought his lips down to Vincent's ear, and murmured

"It's nothing to worry about, trust me. It feels good." As he spoke, he resumed running his hand over the perfect backside, cupping it and squeezing. He felt the muscles beneath his hand clench at some of his rougher touches. Continuing to mutter sweet nothings in Vincent's ear to soothe him, Sephiroth ran a finger down the crack between the buttocks. He heard a small cry of protest, muffled by the pillow, but ignored it, slipping his finger into the tight orifice of Vincent's anus. He felt Vincent tighten his muscles again, this time stiffening all over. However it didn't stop him going further in, exploring the cavity with his index finger. When Vincent finally seemed to relax again (though it was only moments, it seemed much longer) he slipped in his middle finger as well as the first. This time he heard a small moan from the man beneath him, felt a small buck of the hips.

It felt so good, knowing he was inside the man whom he'd watched for so long. He relished the moans muffled by the pillow, knew he was arousing Vincent again. He slipped a third finger in, and the moans got slightly louder. God only knew how loud he would be when they actually fucked. He might draw unwanted attention to them! But then again, Sephiroth thought, it didn't matter as long as they weren't interrupted. He withdrew his fingers, and let Vincent up from the pillow to gasp in a lungful of air. Sephiroth then tightened his grip on Vincent's shoulder, pulling him into a kneeling position. He repositioned himself, ready to enter.

* * *

Vincent was, he was shocked to find, enjoying the explorations Sephiroth was making in his anus. He still wasn't sure if he was ready to go all the way yet, but he might as well try to enjoy it. There wasn't a whole lot he could do anyway. He also found he preferred the man that, until the last hour had been his mortal enemy, to be behind him. He guessed it was something to do with not seeing the face that angered him so much.

Now he had been dragged to his knees he was able to breathe freely, and for the first time that night his cries would not be muffled. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of what would happen if any other members of AVALANCHE heard his moans and came to investigate. Even if no one interrupted, his sexual encounter would doubtlessly be the topic of conversation at breakfast tomorrow. He damned the architect of the inn for making the walls so thin. Then, he heard Sephiroth's voice again.

"Are you ready?" Vincent knew this was a rhetorical question (since when did it matter if he agreed to this _deviance_?), but braced himself regardless. He felt Sephiroth spread his buttocks with one hand, and gently push the tip of his penis into the opening. Vincent was shocked at how careful his lover (No, not lover! Enemy? Fuckbuddy? He was so confused) was being, as if not wanting to hurt him. Vincent presumed that this cautiousness would not last long, but despite it he still gasped as the penis entered him, and slid in to it's fullest extent.

"It only hurts for a moment." The man inside him promised, obviously by way of a reply to the pained gasp. He felt Sephiroth move his hips back, withdrawing his penis slightly, and forth, thrusting deep inside once more. The friction, though painful at first, felt delicious to Vincent. He joined the rhythm, pumping his hips back and forth, clenching and unclenching his backside. He almost felt as if the head were hitting something inside him, something that caused bolts of electricity to shoot through him, exciting his own groin as well as making his fingertips and toes tingle. Sephiroth drew a hand down his back, nails digging into his soft flesh. Though it hurt it felt... so _good_.

"More!" Vincent begged, gasping the word out, short of breath. Sephiroth obliged, nails cutting deeper this time. The tingly feeling on his back enhanced his stimulation. Pleasure washed over him, making him gasp and moan.

* * *

How satisfying those moans were, thought Sephiroth. He started to push deeper inside, wanting to grind into the very core of Vincent. The warm, tight feeling of the anus surrounding his cock was driving him crazy for more, fuelling his lust. He gripped tighter to Vincent's hips and thrusted, hard. Some cries of his own joined his ukes.

For quite some time they pumped away, moaning and writhing, sweaty bodies. The warm, tingly sensation of sexual pleasure grew to climax in Sephiroth, but Vincent came first. He felt the man below slow his thrusting, and matched the pace. He reached around the hips, and started caressing Vincent's penis again. With a climactic cry, Vincent came right into Sephiroth's hand. Within moments Sephiroth also reached orgasm, crying out, and shut his eyes tight. Rainbows of pleasure danced on the inside of his lids, and a thousand sparks of energy zoomed through his body, releasing at his groin. He felt himself discharge in Vincent, and one heard final moan from him. The two men broke apart, gasping for breath, and collapsed onto the bed next to each other. Sephiroth idly toyed with a loose strand of Vincent's raven black hair, while the other man's eyelids flickered. He was obviously tired.

Once Vincent nodded off, Sephiroth got up and silently dressed. He bent over the bed once more, to stroke his lovers face and pull the duvet back onto him. He walked to the window, where he had entered what seemed like an age ago. One final look back, then he jumped out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the revised version!  
Please review, I'd love to know what I'm doing right and what needs improving.  
Much Love**

**Vixx**


	2. Chapter II Morning

****

Here is a slightly more light hearted chapter. Also, The shortest ever time between updates I think! Though there's no sex, there's a fair bit of cursing. But if you've gotten this far you've read much worse.

**_Disclaimer I still don't own FFVII. Damn you Squeenix._**

* * *

Vincent slowly opened his eyes, the last vestiges of slumber disappearing. He had had the most peculiar dream. Sephiroth had jumped in through the window or something and... Vincent sat up with a start, covers slipping off his still-naked body.

"Holy shit..." he moaned. That hadn't been a dream. He looked around the room, fully awake now, and took in the scene. His clothes appeared to be dropped and flung all over the floor chaotically. No, it defiantly hadn't been a dream. Vincent groaned, and slumped back against the headboard.

How had he allowed that to happen? He had practically _begged_ for it. He wallowed in his misery for a moment longer, before he realised that he had to meet the rest of AVALANCHE downstairs for breakfast in... he looked at the clock... 5 minutes ago. He groaned again, and reluctantly stood. He grabbed a clean set of underwear out of his pack, and retrieved the rest of his clothes from the floor around the bed. He walked into the bathroom, pulling on clothes as he went.

He took one quick glance at his reflection, in the smashed bathroom mirror, and looked away just as swiftly. He couldn't even look at himself. The sound of his own moans of pleasure from the previous night filled his ears. The sound of him begging for more, from his supposed archenemy. The way things were going he'd be spooning with Hojo next week. He shuddered at the thought, and fruitlessly punched the mirror again. This time it completely shattered. A thousand tiny pieces fell to the floor leaving the wooden backing hung on the wall, albeit haphazardly.

Vincent ran the cold tap for a moment, and splashed reviving water on his face. He let the droplets slip down his nose, and drip off the end. He felt one slide into the corner of his mouth, and from there slip down the parting between his lips. He slipped his tongue out a fraction, to drink up the drip. Then he shook his head. Water flew off in all directions. He wasn't going to let his inner demons get to him (and he meant this in the most literal sense). He just had to dress, and go down and face his companions' mocking at breakfast. At least they wouldn't know _WHO_ he'd been squealing like a little bitch for. He cringed again as the sounds of his sex filled his head.

Dispelling the moans with another shake of the head, he fastened his headband and pulled on his trademark scarlet cape. Then he picked up his pack and walked out of the door. Tifa was coming out of the room next to his. She looked bleary eyed, as if she hadn't had much sleep. He tried to avoid her, but it's hard to go unnoticed when you are swooshing down the corridor past someone you just kept up all night.

"Hey Vincent, how's you're ass this morning? That sure sounded like a guy in there with you last night." Vincent mumbled an inaudible reply in his husky voice, and flushed pink. Tifa raised an eyebrow at his evident embarrassment. So he was hoping the others would think he'd been with a girl? She smirked, knowing exactly how she could make _HIS_ morning as hellish as _HER_ night had been. It's not nice really, listening to your friend getting laid, very loudly, in the next room.

"I bet you need a big breakfast after that workout, huh? Why don't we go down? I hear the pancakes here are excellent." Tifa smirked; Vincent fell into step behind her. He had seen that smirk, and he knew he had to be afraid. No one got away with stopping Tifa's beauty sleep. They walked into the bar downstairs, and as Vincent entered he was greeted by whoops, whistles and claps from the table where the rest of AVALANCHE were sat.

Yuffie, Barret and Cid were on their feet, cheering his entrance. Cloud was sat in the corner, his usual frown replaced by a smirk. Cait Sith was hopping up and down on the back of his mutant moogle, and Red XIII sat, quietly snickering to himself. At the sight Tifa's smirk grew wider, and Vincent shrank down into the collar of his cape. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey there lover boy, take a seat," shouted Cid, around a cigarette.

"So who's the lucky girl, Vincey?" squealed a very hyperactive (well, more than usual) Yuffie. Tifa started to laugh. Vincent's embarrassed blush started creeping up his neck again.

"Who said it was a girl, Yuffie?" cackled Tifa. That'll show _HIM_ for keeping her up half the night. Six shocked faces turned to ogle at the red caped, red-faced man. Silence ensued for a very long moment, twelve wide eyes filling Vincent's vision, before Cloud piped up, in a mocking drawl.

"So, who topped?" Raucous laughter followed, even the usually quiet Cloud and Red XIII joining in. Cid nearly lost his cigarette, he was laughing so hard. Over the noise, Tifa made herself heard.

"Well, I don't know, but judging from little Vinnie's squeals, I'd say the other guy." Her vindictive grin threatened to split her face. Revenge _WAS_ sweet.

"Foo' takes it up the ass!" Barrett guffawed. Vincent sat down, and tried to concentrate on eating his pancakes. He really tried, but between the chorus of laughs and his own self-pity, his appetite was somewhat lost.

"So go on, are ya going to tell us who it was?" Cait Sith's moogle was rocking back and forth in excitement.

"Yeah, come on Vincey! Are we gonna meet him?" Yuffie squealed.

"Surely ya didn't tire him out _THAT_ much, bitch," Cid smirked, before continuing "Unless he jumped out the window last night when he was done with you, he's gonna be comin' down any time 'bout now".

Had he not been a perpetually silent fellow, Vincent would have spluttered at Cid's comment, so truthful despite its frivolity. Instead, his only reaction was a slight widening of the eyes, which went unnoticed by the laughing crowd around him.

"I think I need some air," he said, before walking briskly outside. He put one hand or the doorframe of the inn, and bent over, retching into the gutter. How _could_ he?! And now the others would be bugging him about it until he told them who it was. What was he supposed to tell them? He looked around the small village; decimated all those years ago by the man he'd fucked last night. How could he have begged for more from a man who'd caused so much pain, so much suffering? Caused tragedies for his friends, and countless strangers? He looked up at the manor, his own home, and tomb, for so many years.

He took a deep breath, and set off up the hill. In a matter of minutes he was inside, and he looked around at the dark hallway. This place was full of monsters now, as well as his own personal demons. He walked about the hallways, scenes from his memories playing out like ghosts. He didn't notice when a tall man slipped out of a doorway, and started to follow him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you appreciate my bad sense of humour and characterisation .**

**Please review! Thanks & Love**

**Vixx**

* * *


End file.
